This invention relates to a figure retaining or adjusting pad and a process for manufacturing the same, and more particularly to a pad for adjusting a figure of, for example, a woman and a process for manufacturing the same.
When the breast of a woman has been excised by operation for, for example, mastitis or the like, a figure or breast adjusting pad made in conformity to the breast is often substituted therefor. Thus, because the figure adjusting pad is substituted for a part of the body, it is desired to exhibit properties similar to the body. Therefore, it is required to have flexibility, elasticity, shape-retention, touch and strength in conformity to the body. Also, the figure adjusting pad is typically fitted directly to the bare skin, so that it is required to exhibit satisfactory air-permeability and possess aesthetic properties and quality sufficient to act as a part of a lingerie.
In view of the foregoing, a pad formed of a gel-like material formed with perforations comprising open cells is proposed, as disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 40728/1986. Unfortunately, the pad proposed is made of oily or water-containing gel material, so that a surface thereof is sticky. Thus, the conventional pad properties are deteriorated with respect to touch (or feel) in surface strength and shape-retention. In order to avoid such problems, the gel-like material is fully sealingly covered with a plastic film or the like. However, this fails to provide sufficient adhesion between the gel-like material of the pad and plastic film, resulting in peeling of the material from the plastic film, as well as movement and deformation of the gel-like material in the film and wrinkling of the film. Also, the conventional pad fails to exhibit sufficient shape-retention, for example, when it is applied to a breast adjusting pad. This is particularly noticeable at a periphery of the pad, so that a final product is highly deteriorated in quality. In order to solve the problem, it would be considered to incorporate a core into the periphery of the pad to reinforce the periphery. However, this not only causes the manufacturing cost to be increased and the manufacturing to be complicated and troublesome, but leads to a danger of causing the core to be exposed by laundering. Also, it is very difficult to choose a material of sufficient hardness for the core.